


General Dadforce AU

by Beezibees



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: DadforceAU, Gen, General Dadforce, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beezibees/pseuds/Beezibees
Summary: Basically Galeforce adopts little Triple threat, and shenanigans ensueThis is basically where I will be dumping all the short stories I have for this AU
Comments: 13
Kudos: 161





	1. Rupert doesn't get paid enough for this

“Of fukin’ course they’d dump this on me, It’s bloody cold out”

Rupert thought sleeplessly, smacking his face with his callused hands in a feeble attempt to stay awake. Mournfully wishing to join his colleagues who are right now happily drinking in the warmth of the pub near the base. 

“But nooo Konrad just HAD to dump night patrol on me, cheeky bastard” Rupert grumbled, kicking a nearby rock.  
He was thinking of all the way he could get back at the older Bukowski, put worms in his boots, trip him up during inspection, maybe he could ask the trio if they could-

A sudden weight at his side broke him out of his thoughts of revenge, he looked down to see the small shaking form of...

“Henry? What the ‘ell are ya doing out this late?”  
Rupert asked, taking note of the small backpack on the younger boy's back.

“....saying goodbye…” Was all Rupert could hear since the kid’s face was still buried into his side. Rupert huffed a little and said “I hope you realize my hip doesn’t have ears Henry” with that Henry’s head moved and without making eye contact softly repeated

“They hate me now, so I’m saying goodbye before I leave forever” Henry repeated and from the quiver in the small child’s voice he was most likely crying.

Rupert sighed and crouched down, brows furrowing.

“Who’s ‘they’?”

“Dad, Ellie and Charles also...” 

Henry whimpered, rubbing his already red eyes with the sleeves of his light blue sweater. Rupert just looked even more confused by that statement.

Sure the kid is a handful, Rupert knows that first hand from all the times he babysat the trio. Hell he doesn’t know how Galeforce can handle them sometimes, but he did know that the general would do anything to make sure the trio is safe no matter the cost. Rupert also knew that the Trio were inseparable, always coming up with their next big scheme. Which after a while have Quintin and Victoria end up with the idea to refer to the trio as “Triple threat” 

Needless to say, hearing Henry say that they hated him was something that didn’t sit right with Rupert.

“Oi, no offense but I find it hard to believe they hate ya ‘enry”

“...”

Henry buried his face back into Rupert's side, Rupert blinked for a moment ‘oh this is going to be a long night’ he thought, looking back down at the small boy.

“Alright c’mon let's get ya out of the cold and ya can tell me what happened” Rupert said softly nudging the youngest of the trio off his side and towards the parking lot, Luckily he ran into the person who’s supposed to take his shift next, Henry didn’t say anything as Rupert quickly explained why he was heading home a little early tonight.

As he and Henry entered the parking lot and entered Rupert's car. Rupert looked to Henry expectantly through the car’s rear view mirror as Rupert began to drive down the road towards the small military-apartment complex that wasn’t too far from the base.  
Henry fiddled with his backpack straps for a bit before saying 

“I’m a bad kid….”

Now Rupert probably shouldn’t have chuckled at that, but he was too cold and tired to care, responding with “Sorry for laughin’ but sure ya can be a little shit sometimes but you ain’t a bad kid.”

“But...I messed up… really bad this time Rupert..”  
Henry spoke, turning his gaze to the window, and from his shaky shoulders Rupert safely assumed he didn’t want to see him cry.

“How about you tell me what happened and I’ll be the judge of that?” Rupert asked, hoping to make heads or tails of the situation.  
“Hmm.. we went to the museum today…Pops was talking with some old guy...they were taking to long so me Charles and Ellie ran off to go play”

“The fact you three didn’t immediately dash off the second you got into the museum surprises me” Rupert asked smugly, earning a soft smile from the child as he turned back to the window.

“Heh Yeah. Anyways we were playing and as we were I… I took Charles’s ear muffs without thinking” Henry said as he hugged his legs close to his chest looking to the rear view mirror to see Rupert’s reaction.

Rupert cringed a little at the statement, knowing full well that the ear muffs were to prevent Charles from a sensory overload, so having them ripped off especially in a crowded museum, Rupert felt bad for the second eldest.

Henry looked down at his brightly colored rain boots as he continued “yeah.. it was a really bad move on my part, I didn’t notice how badly Charlie reacted…”  
Rupert noticed whose voice was growing more choked and raspy. As if the boy was forcing himself not to cry again.

“E-Ellie yelled for me to come back and give Charles his earmuffs back but...I didn’t notice… and then before I realized where I was going I...” Henry paused, hiding his face in his knees in an attempt to escape his shame as he finished

“I knocked over the diamond that was part of the exhibit…” if it weren’t for Rupert turning off the car as they arrived at his apartment complex he probably would’ve missed that. 

Rupert walked over and helped Henry out of the car.  
“And then?” He asked as they walked up the stairs, Rupert fumbling with his keys as they walked towards the rooms in the apartment complex.

“The diamond fell over and it ended up cracking on the side…. and because I ran into the pedestal it was on... the earmuffs snapped in half..” Henry admitted guiltily as the two walked into the small cozy apartment.

Henry sat down on the comfy bean bag in the living room while Rupert sat on the couch closest to the bean bag. “So basically you took Charlie’s ear muffs, didn’t realize how he got overwhelmed by all the sudden noise and THEN not only did you break the ear muffs but part of the exhibit as well?”

Henry glumly nodded as Rupert frowned a bit , sure it was a lot more disastrous than usual and Galeforce and the other two were justifiably mad, But it still doesn’t mean they hate him. the kid’s fukin’ six so he’s bound to make some bad calls and Rupert is pretty sure Galeforce is aware of that fact as well.

“Well, I can see why’d they’d be mad, but where did you get “They hate me” from?”

Henry stared down at his hands, only looking up to grab Lovebug, the hairless cat Rupert’s boyfriend adopted before going missing. That’s a story for another time.

Henry gently picked up the tired cat and curled into a small ball on the bean bag, Lovebug-- or Buggy as the kids liked to call her--responded in kind with a tired meow and purring in reaction to the sudden warmth from Henry. Rupert smiled slightly, 

“T-the old guy pops was talking to.. got really mad and told us to leave… After that Dad was really upset and said he was disappointed in me… normally it wouldn’t bother me so much since he normally said it when scolding the three of us…but he only scolded me…”

“I guess that made you feel upset?” Rupert finished noticing how  
Henry’s lip quivered slightly as he scratched behind the cat’s ears.  
“Mmhm, He did make me apologize to Charles for breaking his headphones and to Ellie for ignoring her and running away from the group…b-but I could tell they were still very angry…” Henry said barely finishing the last sentence before he started sobbing, hiding his face with the sleepy cat in his arms. 

The car ride back was awful, it was quiet, save for Charles’s occasional sniffle, still a bit shaken up from the ordeal. Remembering how Ellie kept her eyes furrowed as she focused on everything but Henry.  
Henry remembered turning away towards the window when he noticed his dad watching him quietly from the rear view mirror.

Yep it definitely felt like they hated him.

Rupert patiently waited for the child to calm down before sitting next to him and gave him an awkward side hug.

“Henry you didn’t mean to hurt Charlie like that right?” Rupert asked softly,

Henry’s eyes went wide in surprise, he quickly shook his head. Of course he wouldn’t hurt Charles on purpose! He’d rather give up his favorite scooter than hurt anyone in his new family!

“And you now know why you shouldn’t take his ear muffs right?” 

Henry nodded, thinking back to how shaken up Charles looked during the ride home, Henry couldn’t look at him too long during the car ride without feeling the pang of guilt in his stomach every time he looked at him.

“And you know why Ellie and yer pops were angry right?” 

Henry nodded again, Ellie was mad because she knew what the headphones were for, and probably wanted to chew Henry out for not understanding why they were so important. Pops was probably mad for the same reason, as well as the whole argument regarding the now cracked diamond.

He huddled under rupert's arm, quietly scratching the hairless cats ears one more time before letting her go to roam around the room.

“T-that’s why I wanted to leave… so I wouldn’t be a problem for them anymore…”

Rupert looked down at Henry and thought for a moment before saying “Did you ever try talking to them afterwards?”

Henry didn’t think about that, he was just immediately sent to his, Ellie’s and Charles's room. After that he just packed up his backpack with random stuff and climbed out the window. He didn’t think that far ahead but he felt like he could’ve managed.

“N-no…but it doesn’t matter anymore once I leave” he stuttered, Starting to feel unsure of his whole plan  
Rupert raised an eyebrow and poked Henry on the center of his forehead asking.

“And would there be anything to gain once you're gone?”

What would Henry gain? Well, he wouldn’t have to clean up his toys anymore! And he wouldn’t have to do his homework by a certain time, he could stay up late as long as he’d want, He could-

Be all alone. 

Charles, the one who instantly welcomed him with open arms when he first arrived, even if he didn’t like the small heists he and Ellie would pull he’d always be there to make everything better with his crazy plans even if things went wrong.

Ellie, she always looked out for him, even when they developed a small rivalry on who could steal the most shiny objects, she was there to protect them and make sure nothing could hurt them. She always made him feel safe.

Dad…. he was always so patient, even in the beginning when henry would hide from him and once actually bit him on the hand, he still stayed and took him in, he always listened to him, he’s busy a lot but still makes time to be with the three of them, and play board games and sometimes stayed with them when memories of his previous parents emerged from the depths of his subconscious. He cared about them, even when he would scold them for their latest scheme he still cared.

and if he left then… he’d lose the few people who carved a special place in his heart. 

With that in mind Henry took off his small backpack thinking for a moment before catching the older male off guard with the tightest hug a little kid could muster, grumbling softly about Rupert guilt tripping him and how stupid this plan was… before finally wiping away his leftover tears.

“I wanna go home…” Henry signed, tired from all the talking and crying for one evening.

Rupert smiled, wrapping his arm around the kids neck and proceeded to give him a noogie, much to the child’s annoyance.

Suddenly an idea popped into rupert's head and he got up from the bean bag and reached for his phone.

“Alright ya little bugger just sit tight while I give Konrad a call”

“Wait I thought you were just going to call my dad??”

“Hell no! It’s 9pm, and I’m assuming you didn’t tell the general where you are?” Rupert asked in a jokingly accusing tone. Henry sheepishly shook his head, sinking further into the bean bag, earning a laugh from Rupert as he dialed the older twins number and putting the phone to his ear.

“Thought So, there is a high chance he’s tearing up the base looking for you right now and I don’t know about you but I am NOT dealing with that” 

Rupert finished as he walked into the other room, He lied, he would’ve been fine with just calling the general straight up and letting him know. But the thought of Konrad’s drunk ass attempting to calm down their probably already frantic boss was just too funny to pass up.

He’s a bitter bitch, what can he say?


	2. Galeforce's perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same story from Galeforce's perspective, with the aftermath
> 
> also please read trigger warnings before continuing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Trigger warning!!  
> -Referenced past child abuse,  
> -mentioned Alcohol  
> \- Vomit 
> 
> (Two of these are basically because Drunk Konrad shows up but I wanted to be safe and let you guys know)

“...Understood, I apologize again for the trouble“

Hubert let out a tired sigh as he placed the phone into his pocket. Rubbing his eyes as he buried his face into his hands.

He wasn’t expecting today to be this exhausting.

It was just supposed to be a quiet trip to the museum to get the kids outside the base for at least a bit. What he didn’t realize was how much can go wrong just by looking away for a second.

All he could remember was hearing Ellie yelling then a sudden crash, then seeing the very important looking diamond with a very large crack running along the side. With his youngest child standing right next to it with some broken but very familiar earmuffs in his hands.

Thinking about it now Galeforce felt horrible for scolding Henry so harshly after they were kicked out, but he knew as a parent he needed to teach the kids right from wrong, even if he had little clue on how to do so.

To be honest he didn’t have any good example to go off on. His own parents were very strict, they never let him off easy on anything, and were very keen on “physical” punishments.

He flinched a little at the memory,  _ there was no way he’d forgive himself if he let those kids experience that same kind of pain under his care. _

Galeforce shook the unwanted memories out of his mind. checking his watch as he stood up and headed towards the living room.

‘I should probably check on him…’

He muttered to himself as he poked his head into the living room.

Charles and Ellie were laying on the couch, watching TV looking as though they were both about to fall asleep. Galeforce looked around for a second, no sign of Henry.

‘He’s probably still in their room…’ 

He walked down the narrow hallway of their small house to the messily decorated door, covered in an assortment of stickers with a sign with the words “triple threat base” “no adults allowed!” Messily scribbled onto it. Galeforce chuckled a little at the sign before slowly opening the door peeking inside.

“Henry? Are you still up?”

Nothing. 

Galeforce opened the door fully, taking note of the clearly empty beds. He glanced around the room

_ Empty. _

“Henry?? I know you’re probably still upset but come out” Galeforce said, trying to ignore the knot in his stomach that was beginning to form.

Check under the bed?

Nothing.

Okay maybe he just went to the bathroom?

Not there either.

Galeforce paced around the whole house a few times, after looking around for a while he gently woke up Ellie and Charles asking if they knew where their brother was. The duo shrugged saying they haven’t seen him since they got home and looked to each other worriedly.

Galeforce went back to the trio’s room trying his best not to fall into a full blown panic attack.

It was then Galeforce noticed the window.

_ It was wide open. _

_ “Shit.”  _

Galeforce rushed outside and opened the small garage door. Everything seem to be in order at first glance, the car was still there, Ellie’s bike, Charlie’s roller skates, Henr-

_ Henry’s scooter was gone. _

“Shit. Shit.  _ shit.” _

Galeforce headed back inside as he fumbled with getting his coat on. His mind racing, trying to rationalize the situation in a feeble attempt to stay calm.

“Okay, okay. Let’s not jump to conclusions. I'm sure he’s fine, he’s using his scooter so he couldn’t have gotten too far”

“he’s probably somewhere on the base. He didn’t take his coat so he’s probably freezing, I’ll also have to ask Ms. Gritt if she could watch Charles and Ellie,”

With that thought, he immediately took his phone out of his pocket as he finished fumbling to tie his boot laces. Sending a quick message to Victoria asking her to watch the two and giving a quick explanation of the situation. Lucky for him that she was his neighbor and not asleep since he got a reply almost immediately. He felt relieved for a second before switching back to the abyss of parental panic.

  
  


Feeling a timid tug on his coat brought him back to reality as he met with the worried copper eyes of Charles, Ellie standing close behind her face showing the same amount of worry as Charles.

“Dad...are you okay?” Charles asked

Galeforce’s gaze softened a bit as he knelt down to their level.

“I’m fine…but I have to go for bit-“

“Is it about Henry?” Ellie asked bluntly, Galeforce sighed and said “yes, you two will have to stay with ms. Gritt until I get back okay?”

“What? No! We wanna help look!”

“Ellie, please it’s too dark out for you and Charlie to be outside”

“But you’ll be there!”

“I’ll be looking also, I won’t be able to keep track of you two.”

“We can’t just sit here!”

Ellie said stubbornly, stamping her foot slightly to emphasize her point. Charles nodded with the same look of determination.

Galeforce sighed “I know, but I can’t run the risk of losing you two while looking for Henry. I’ll keep you updated with your pager but  _ please  _ stay here, no sneaking off okay?”

Ellie crossed her arms and huffed “Fine… but you have to page me when you find him…promise?”

Gale nodded, ruffling the Red head’s hair “I promise.”

“Now. Can I count on you to hold down the fort ‘til I get back?” Galeforce asked, standing backup.

“Mhm!” Ellie nodded as she grabbed Charles’s hand and gave Galeforce a tired salute. Charles didn’t react; he just looked outside the window concerned.

Galeforce gently patted the boy's head and attempted to give a reassuring smile before heading out. Passing Ms. Grit as she stepped off her motor bike, apologizing again for the last minute message, before she waved him off simply saying “just go find the lil punk before he freezes” before heading inside the house.

Galeforce let out an anxious sigh before getting into his car. Driving off towards the main area of the base. 

His suspicions of Henry being there were proven correct the moment he noticed the scooter leaning against a pole. 

From there Galeforce just tore through tent after tent, even checking in the building areas that were locked, Henry loved sneaking through vents so it was a possibility. But after almost an hour of searching, he couldn’t still couldn’t find Henry.

“Oh god, what if he’s hurt…” Galeforce thought as he walked aimlessly throughout the base for the 3rd time.

His fear started to affect him full  _ force _ as he was alone with his anxious thoughts.

“What if he was taken? He could be lost somewhere, he’s probably really scared right now if he’s been by himself for this long.. _.  _ I promised Henry I’d keep him safe.”

_ “I promised him, and now he could be dead for all I know.” _

While Galeforce paced around the area, his worry clouded the logical side of his brain. He didn’t notice a figure stumbling towards him until he felt a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“H-heyy ‘hat you bo s sss?.” Konrad said, his voice clearly slurred.

Galeforce blinked at him for a second, before recomposing himself as best he could

“Konrad what are you doing here? I heard that Rupert was taking your shift tonight?” He asked, deciding not to bother asking if he was drunk. But from the younger soldiers swaying, he was slightly concerned about him falling.

“Ugh, ye-*hic* yeah, he tol-told me ya’d be here.” Konrad mumbled, holding his stomach for a moment before continuing “he w-wanted me to tell yo-you to-“

“Tell me what?”

“T-to.. ah fuck” 

Before Galeforce could realize Konrad turned away and dry heaved. Galeforce sighed he doesn’t have time to deal with this. Though that doesn’t stop him from gently guiding the sick man to the medical tent. 

After some throwing up and some water to sober him up, Galeforce leaned against the tent entrance. 

“Alright, now what were you trying to tell me earlier?” 

“W-what?”

“You said Rupert wanted me to do something?” Galeforce inquired, looking around outside impatiently, trying to see if he can spot a pastel blue sweater anywhere.

Konrad took another drink from the water cup before wiping his mouth and saying 

“o-oh yeah… uhhmm what was it..” he stuttered out, rubbing his head with his free hand before snapping his fingers in recollection.

“Oh yeah! He said something about Calling… him? I think? I can’t remember the full thing...something about Henr-”   
  
That’s all he needs to know.

He’s heading back to his car, relieved at the thought that Henry’s most likely with rupert right now. Safe.

_ ‘He’s fine, he’s fine, he’s fine, he’s not dead, he’s NOT dead.’ _ was all Galeforce could think as he dialed his number as he started driving towards the apartment complex. 

“ ‘ello?”

  
“Rupert,  _ please _ tell me he’s still there.” 

Galeforce asked, if Rupert heard the slight shakiness in his voice, he didn’t comment on it, to which Galeforce was thankful for.

“ ‘enry? Yeah don’t worry ‘bout it boss he’s still here, fell asleep a bit ago” Galeforce sighed in relief as he pulled into the parking lot. He could hear Rupert getting up and heading down from the other end before Galeforce hung up and waited at the front door. 

Normally he’d have a key to access the military building but forgot it in his haste, so he was thankful he didn’t have to ask. Galeforce was just a bundle of nerves at this point whether it was from the adrenaline of running around or from the panic of his missing youngest even he doesn’t know. 

When Rupert came out they both shook hands in greeting and headed up to the room. 

“Hey boss...about what happened-” 

“I’m guessing he told you?”   
  
“Hm. Yeah...I’ve calmed him down for the most part, and I know it’s not much of my business but you may want to talk with him when you head home…” Rupert said as he opened the door and let the older man inside. 

Henry was asleep on the bean bag with Lovebug curled around his head. Her head shot up when Galeforce kneeled in front of them and gave her head a small pat, The cat let out a yawn as she jumped off the beanbag and strutted away. 

Feeling the weight off the bean bag shift Henry woke up. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes he felt a hand gently rest on his head.

“Hey Kiddo…” Galeforce said, which made Henry’s head snap to face the tired but relieved face of his dad.    
  
Henry hugged his back pack close in response, silently moving off the beanbag and leaned against Galeforce’s shoulder. The general sighed in relief as he hugged the kid and picked him up. 

“Please never scare me like that again…” Galeforce whispered to the boy as he stood up, after thanking Rupert and heading outside the two stayed outside the apartment building for a bit. 

Henry’s face was still buried in his shoulder when he finally spoke “I’m sorry…” Galeforce set down Henry on the sidewalk, keeping a gentle hold onto the smaller ones shoulders as he kneeled down

“I’m just glad you’re safe...but what were you thinking just running off like that without telling me? You could’ve gotten  _ hurt  _ Henry” Galeforce said, having a soft sternness in his voice.

Henry looked down at the ground as if it were the most interesting to look at in that moment. 

“I-I thought you guys still hated me.. I- I thought that you were going to send me back with  _ her,  _ s-so I made it easier b-by leaving... _ ”  _ Henry muttered softly, 

feeling tears build up in his eyes once again at the mere mention of going back to that old house. Back into the arms of the woman who saw him as nothing but a  _ curse _ because his little ‘power’ with time.

Galeforce’s eyebrows shot up a bit in surprise, he felt his heart break a little as he kid cried in front of him. He felt a pang of guilt hit him, this was too familiar to him as he remembered his own parents, the harsh voices after making a mistake, the lashes. The pain was a lot to think about. 

Henry though was so much younger and has experienced so much pain from his mot- no... that  _ witch, _ to the point where he can’t even talk about his experience to anyone not even his newly adopted family. So hearing Henry think that Galeforce would even  _ think _ about sending him back to that house made the normally strong general’s blood run cold. He squeezed the boy’s shoulders, not hard enough to hurt him but enough to where it got Henry to look at him.

“Henry you listen to me right now. Yes what you did today was bad and I was angry about it, but I could never hate you. And NEVER in a million years would I even think of sending you away, especially back there… no matter what you do Henry...you’ll always still be my son and I could never hate you…” 

Galeforce stated as seriously as he could, refusing to break eye contact with Henry, who merely responded by wrapping his arms around Galeforce’s neck sobbing out gibberish that was hard to understand. Galeforce simply just held his son.  _ His son. _ And let him cry it out. Standing up once again and headed towards his car. 

Galeforce gave Henry one last hug before saying “I know I may still be rusty when it comes to this parent business, I’ve never had the best example to go off of… but that doesn’t excuse the fact even if you understood what you did today was wrong that I may have been a bit too harsh on you today… and I’m sorry”   
  


Henry nodded, before asking “am I still in trouble?” 

Galeforce smiled slightly, hearing the slight joking in the child’s voice through the tears “ Yes. You’re still in trouble, especially after this. But we can talk about that tomorrow alright?”

Henry nodded letting go from the hug and climbing into the car along as the older unlocked it.

Normally Galeforce wouldn’t let Henry sit upfront, but tonight he’d make an exception since they were both tired and honestly he was too afraid to let Henry out of his sight. The drive back was for the most part silent, save for Henry’s occasional sniffle that died down once the car pulled back into the driveway of their small house.

The two didn’t even make it to the front door before it flew open and two blurs ran outside, tackling Henry to the ground. Galeforce let out an airy chuckle as he realized the two blurs were the two youngest who were simulationaly crying and scolding their youngest brother as he held onto the two tearfully laughing. Ms. Grit patted Galeforce on the back signalling she was gonna head out for the night as she stepped around the trio and left. 

Galeforce kneeled down next to the three joining the group hug momentarily, relieved seeing all three of his kids. Before herding them back inside as the three grew very tired. 

After making sure all three of them were asleep Galeforce closed the door and fell onto the couch in exhaustion. He was thinking of staying up longer to finish some more work, but he just felt drained both physically and emotionally.

They're safe.  _ They’re safe. _

Was the last thing Galeforce thought before finally falling into a dreamless sleep.

Whatever he has to do can simply wait until tomorrow, right now his kids are safe and at home and he’s ready to just rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished it!!  
> I have a lot of stories for this AU but I wanted to finish this one first before, finishing the others.
> 
> Also Thank you guys so much for the comments and kudos!! I'm happy that a lot of people like this au!  
> I'm currently working on writing how the trio each got adopted, but I'm still open for ideas on what other shenanigans I could write for this au!
> 
> Again thank you guys so much for the love and support! I hope you enjoyed reading this one and have a nice day!!

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda wrote this on an impulse and thought it was nice enough to post about.  
> In the future I might write it from Galeforce's perspective if anyone would be interested to see how it would officially end.
> 
> Also this is my first time using AO3 so I'm sorry if some things look wonky TvT  
> you can find mre about this au on my instagram: beezibees


End file.
